Baby You're Like Sonshine
by InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun
Summary: I sat waiting in her dressing room, ready to tell her exactly what I've been trying to tell her since the day she got here. TWOSHOT. KINDOF A SONG FIC. BUT I WROTE THE SONG.
1. CHAD

**HOLA!**

**OK SO I HAD THIS IDEA A WHILE AGO. LIKE BEFORE I EVEN POSTED "Let Me Hold You" BUT I DECIDED TO WAIT UNTILL NOW.**

**SEE MY THING IS, IF I HAVE A STORY I WANT TO WRITE…WAIT TILL I HAVE THE IMPULSE TO. THAT COULD TAKE MONTHS...BUT I THINK THE STORY IS AT ITS BEST WHEN UR INSPIRED.**

**NEAT LITTLE TIE-IN WITH MY NAME HUH?**

**DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO DO THAT.**

**SO THIS IS A TWO SHOT. THE FIRST PART, BEING THIS ONE, IS IN CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW. **

**THE SECCOND IS IN SONNY'S.**

**HOPE YAL LIKE IT. **

CHAD POV

I sat waiting in her dressing room knowing that any minute she would walk through the door. And I would be here; ready to tell her exactly what I've been trying to tell her since the day she got here. Because if anyone were to ask me, I would have to say yes. I am completely in love with Sonny Monroe. And if I don't tell her soon, I'm going to go insane. **(Go insane! Throw some glitter make it rain! Sorry me and my friend do it all the time ****) **

And then she walks through the door. At first she looks shocked seeing me just sitting here with my guitar. Figures.

"Uhhh, hey Chad." I smile casually. She blinks a couple times. "You're here because?" I kick my feet up and just stare at her, willing her eyes to melt into mine, but she just shakes he head and takes a few steps closer to me.

"You play guitar?" I smirk at the tone in her voice. As if she would rather believe in magical flying horses than Chad Dylan Cooper being able to play guitar. But I don't reply.

"Helloooo. Have you gone deaf or something? Or maybe you've gone blind and haven't realized that this isn't YOUR dressing room." This time I laugh but again don't reply. Instead I pull out my guitar pick.

"What are you doing Chad?" I smile at her again and this time, I answer her.

"You see, there's this girl I like. Maybe even love. But she doesn't know." She scrunches up her face in confusion.

"And this involves me how?" I ignore the question.

"Well I wrote her a song and I knew I had to play it for her. So I grabbed my guitar and walked down to her dressing room to surprise her." It looks as though she's trying to work out what I just said.

"What are you talking about?" I laugh.

"You know, she said the exact same thing. Maybe you know her. Her name is Sonny." Her eyes widen and it looks as though she's going to faint. "So do you know her?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Chad, whatever you're trying to pull here, it's not funny!" She's trying to glare at me but her eyes seem to be somewhere else.

"No joke Monroe."

"But you said that you wrote a song for a girl you loved…"

"I did." I think she's still trying to figure out what I just said because she's not saying a word. I sit up straighter, clear my throat, and begin to strum a few chords. She stares at me silent. I let the words flow freely, close my eyes, and wonder what she's thinking.

_There's something about your smile,_

_That makes a cloudy day seem bright._

_There's something about your eyes,_

_So beautiful that they light up the night._

_And when I'm standing here with you,_

_I wish that you'd feel it too._

'_Cause you showed up in my life,_

_Just like a shooting star._

_And every single day with you,_

_Has been great so far._

_But I wish for something more._

_You're the one that I adore._

_And I don't understand why you cant see,_

_That I want you to be with me._

_I wish you wouldn't take your time._

_Wish that you were mine…_

'_Cause baby you're like Sonshine. _

I open my eyes, look up at her, and wait for her to speak…

**SO LIKE I SAID, I WOULDA CALLED THIS A SONG FIC…BUT I WROTE THE SONG MYSELF. IDK IF THAT COUNTS.**

**HOPE YAL LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**ONLY ONE MORE!**

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT…BUT I WANTED IT TO BE THAT WAY.**

**SHORT AND SWEET.**

**PLUS THERES 2 CHAPTERS SO YAL GET EXTRA.**

**ReViEw PlEaSe!**

**Luvs yal.**

**~SOFIE**

**:D**


	2. SONNY

**PART 2 COMIN AT U!**

**IDK Y I LOVE TO RHYME SO MUCH.**

**IDK ASO Y IM POSTING BOTH OF THESE PARTS TODAY.**

**COULDA SEPARATED IT…BUT I DIDN'T.**

**LUCKY U PPL!**

**SO THIS ONE IS IN SONNY'S POV JUST LIKE I SAID.**

**ENJOY.**

SONNY POV

My head feels fuzzy, but I guess that's because I didn't expect to come back from rehearsal and listen to the guy that I've been in love with since I got here sing me a song that he wrote for me. **(wow…long sentence.) **I honestly thought he hated me. I guess the song is over now. He's just sitting there staring at me. I just want to let myself melt into his gaze, but this is just too sudden. I have to say something don't I?

"Chad I…uhh…you're?" Unfortunately what I say comes out stuttered. What was that anyway? I didn't even say a full sentence! He puts down his guitar and walks over to me. I guess he noticed I looked dizzy because he's holding my shoulders really tightly now. I don't look at him. It's better if I just space out in some random direction.

"Sonny, I couldn't wait to tell you any longer." If I look at him I'll be lost. It's a good thing he's holding me; I think I might fall over if he let go. But now one of his hands has moved its way to the side of my face and his fingers are intertwining themselves with my hair. And it feels so good that I want to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Sonny?" I don't reply. He pulls a finger under my chin and tilts my face up to look at his. It's just inches away from mine. There's not enough air between us to breathe. I don't know if something in the moment is making me do it but somehow my fingers are now laced with his. I smile at him and bring a finger to his lips.

"Shhh. The time for talking is over." I say mocking him. I've waited too long for this. My lips are on his; they're softer than I imagined. I almost can't even believe what's happening. It's like were trying to let all the passion we've hidden from each other for so long spill out into this kiss. Ant it feels so natural. Like this is the way it's meant to be and always is. I don't want to break away. I want to stay like this forever. He wraps his hand around my waist to pull me in closer. My heart is beating faster than it ever has. But I guess that's just how it is. Sometimes the heart sees what's invisible to the eye. I think my heart has ached for this moment more than I thought it had.

And then Chad pulls himself away and steps back. There' an awkward silence between us. Figures. What do you say after something like that happens? Neither of us is looking the other in the eye. Chad walks over to where he was sitting and picks up his guitar. He turns to me. I feel as though I'm going to melt. He smiles. I smile back. I have to keep my balance as best as I can because my legs have officially turned to rubber.

"Sooo…we're good?" I ask. He walks over and kisses me tenderly on the lips once more.

"Oh we're so good."

**CUTE RIGHT?**

**I SAW A FANFIC END LIKE THAT BEFORE AND I HAD TO ADD IT TO MINE JUST FOR FUN.**

**HOPE YAL LIKED IT.**

**ITS OVER NOW SO DON'T ASK FOR MORE CHAPTERS CUZ UR NOT GONNA GET ANOTHER.**

**THIS IS A DIFFERENT STYLE OF WRITING FOR ME SO I HOPE I DIDN'T TOTALLY BUTCHER IT.**

**ReViEw PlEaSe!**

**Luvs yal.**

**~SOFIE**

**:D**


End file.
